Untuk mengingatmu
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Susah payah ia membuatkan benda itu untuk Sasuke, tapi nyatanya benda itu pecah karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Satu hal kekeliruan yang ia lakukan dan satu hal yang telah ia lupakan./ Sasuke akan berangkat besok./ Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya./ Sepertinya hadiah di ulang tahunmu kali ini adalah yang paling istimewa eh, Sasuke?/ Bad summary, mind to RnR?


**Untuk Mengingatmu**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Langit senja menghiasi Konoha. Berlukiskan warna jingga dengan sapuan kemerahan dan keemasan. Dihiasi awan putih yang ikut terpantul cahaya kemerahan matahari. Sore itu, Sakura hanya memandang kosong danau yang terbentang cukup luas, dengan air jernih yang tenang dan pantulan dari warna langit di atasnya.

"Dia akan pindah?" gumam gadis berambut _pink _itu entah kepada siapa. Kaki jenjang gadis yang bersekolah di _Konoha High School_ itu pun berayun-ayun, sesekali terkena permukaan air dan menimbulkan riak air kecil di bawahnya. Wajah ayu milik gadis ini tertimpa cahaya kemerahan, membuatnya terlihat mempesona. Namun raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa, putus asa dan lemas. Seperti seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Memang.

.

.

_Kalau aku dapat mengulang waktu._

_Yang akan kulakukan adalah mengulangi satu tahun lalu_

_Dimana kau masih ada di sini._

_Aku akan seperti mereka yang lainnya._

_Meneriakkan namamu saat kau lewat._

_Memberimu cokelat tiap hari walau hanya dibalas tatapan sinismu._

_Dan satu tahun itu,_

_Terlewat begitu saja, tak ada yang berarti._

_Bahkan mungkin kau saja tidak tahu namaku._

_Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dari jauh._

_Ya, hanya dari jauh. _

_Tak bolehkah aku berharap?_

_Harapan yang tak terlampau indah dan menjulang tinggi._

_Hanya harapan kecil tapi cukup berarti._

_Setidaknya suatu saat nanti._

_Kau berdiri di hadapanku dan menyebut namaku walau hanya sekali._

.

.

Sakura bangkit dan berjalan pulang. Dilipatnya kertas kecil yang berisi curahan hatinya itu. Kertas satu lagi yang lebih besar berisi sebuah tulisan 'Sasuke Uchiha' dengan tanda tangannya di pojok kertas itu dimasukkan ke dalam tas selempang yang tersampir di bahunya.

Dirinya berharap sang pujaan hati suatu saat menggenggam curahan hatinya itu dan membacanya. Tapi apa daya, sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Keberangkat sang pangeran sekolah menuju kota Oto adalah jam setengah enam.

Adalah Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pria yang menjadi dambaan kaum hawa, begitu menggoda dengan segala yang dimilikinya. Seorang senior yang akan melanjutkan kelas XII di kota Oto. Pemuda dengan rambut unik yang selama ini menawan hatinya.

Seminggu lalu, Ia membuat sebuah kenangan yang akan diberikan pada pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Setelah beberapa kali gagal, terkena tumpahan lilin panas dan berbagai hal lainnya. Akhirnya Ia dapat juga membuatnya, sebuah gelas kaca berdiameter empat centi yang diisi lilin padat dengan sekuntum bunga sakura di tengahnya.

Namun gadis yang bernama sama dengan bunga khas Jepang ini tak yakin akan memberikannya. Selain masalah waktu, Ia pun tak pernah sama sekali bertatap langsung dengan Sasuke, apalagi berbicara.

.

.

Terus saja dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ada di pikirannya. Tempat yang cukup ramai dengan aktifitas naik-turunnya penumpang baik dari dalam negeri maupun luar negeri. Bandara Internasional Konoha tempat terakhir Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha sebelum terbang menuju Oto.

Seratus meter melangkah dengan pandangan kosong, dirinya tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah tengah trotoar. Beberapa detik dihabiskannya untuk berdiri dan diam di tempatnya saat ini. Setelah itu Ia bergeser selangkah dan menghadap ke arah jalan.

Lima menit Sakura berdiri disitu, dan akhirnya datang pula apa yang ia tunggu. Sebuah mobil berwarna kuning dengan nomor polisi berwarna kuning, dengan lampu di atas atapnya yang menyala dan bertuliskan 'TAXI'. Tak mungkin ia berjalan kaki menuju bandara yang jaraknya tiga kilometer dari sini.

Setelah agak dekat, Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan dan mengacungkan jari jempolnya. Digerakkannya tangannya naik turun.

Mobil taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Sakura akhirnya membuka pintu belakang dan segera masuk ke dalam. Dilihatnya bangunan-bangunan yang berjejer di pinggir jalan. Dari gedung mewah dan tinggi sampai sebuah rumah makan kecil yang menjual Dango.

Apa yang dilihat, tak sama dengan yang dipikirkan. Pikirannya tetap saja melayang kepada Sasuke yang mungkin sudah ada di bandara.

Diliriknya arloji berwarna putih yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul lima lewat dua puluh menit. Sakura menghela nafas, lalu dimasukkannya kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke dalam tas.

Sepuluh menit. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk pergi menuju bandara dengan kondisi jalan yang sepi dan lenggang ini. Langit telah berganti warna menjadi biru agak gelap dengan awan yang kini mulai berwarna kelabu.

* * *

"Nona, sudah sampai." Supir taksi yang melirik Sakura dari kaca spion membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura segera membayar taksi dan turun. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya itu menuju bandara. Saat hendak memasuki bangunan bandara, gadis ini berhenti sesaat. "Mobil Sasuke-senpai," gumamnya ketika Ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam metalik dengan nomor polisi 'U 545 UKE' yang terparkir di depan gedung bandara, tempat dimana orang dapat menurunkan penumpang namun bukan untuk parkir tetap. Mobil itu mulai berderu, menandakan hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

**BRUMM**

Dengan cepat mobil itu melintas menjauhi gedung.

Sakura yang semula tersentak kaget akhirnya mengejar mobil itu. "Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" ucapnya agak keras membuat sebagian orang menoleh padanya. Diacungkan tangannya seraya terus berlari mengejar mobil yang semakin cepat itu.

"Tunggu!" Sakura mulai kelelahan, dikeluarkannya dua kertas yang hendak diberikan pada Sasuke setelah melihat ada kesempatan bagus. Mobil milik Sasuke berhenti sejenak di jalan keluar untuk membayar karcis.

**TIIN TIIN**

Sakura tersentak kaget dan minggir dari tempatnya. Kini Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya mengahalangi jalan mobil lain. Dilihatnya lagi ke tempat pembayaran karcis itu, "Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura lanjut berlari menuju mobil Sasuke.

Palang pintu yang menghalangi mobil untuk berjalan akhirnya naik ke atas, membuat mobil Sasuke dapat kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"TUNGGU!" Sakura semakin cepat berlari sampai tiba-tiba palang pintu kembali turun ke bawah, membuatnya harus berhenti berlari dan semakin jauh dari mobil Sasuke.

"Pak ayo, Pak! Saya bukan mobil, biarkan saya lewat, Pak!" Sakura mencak-mencak gelisah seraya memegangi palang yang terbuat dari plastik itu. Dirinya menatap petugas yang ada di sebuah ruangan kecil di sebelahnya itu dengan tatapan 'Cepatlah, atau aku akan gagal'.

**TIIN TINN TIINN**

Mobil di belakang Sakura memencet klakson kuat kuat. Merasa kesal karena jalannya kembali dihalamgi.

"Hei, Nona! Mengapa kau lewat sini. Ini khusus mobil!" balas petugas pengambil karcis.

"Aku harus mengejar mobil tadi. Cepatlah, Pak!" Sakura menunjuk jalanan di depannya yang kosong, mobil Sasuke telah hilang di balik tikungan.

Petugas karcis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya, palang berwarna garis-garis oranye dan putih itu akhirnya naik ke atas.

Sakura segera saja berlari cepat sekuat tenaganya. 'Aku harus bisa. Ini kesempatan terakhir.' Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi aspal yang kering berdebu. Meski kakinya telah lelah dan kerongkongannya kering, tetap saja Ia berlari seraya berucap 'Tunggu! Tunggu!' meskipun mobil itu sama sekali tak memelankan kecepatannya, apalagi berhenti.

Kesempatan Sakura hilang sudah. Jika tadi Ia masih bisa melewati palang pintu si petugas karcis, kali ini Ia tak akan bisa melewati palang pintu seorang petugas jalan tol. Mobil Sasuke melewati jalan tol, dan sudah pasti Ia tak bisa mengejarnya.

Sakura berhenti berlari. Nafasnya memburu tak teratur. Keringat telah membanjiri tubuhnya, membuat seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakannya menjadi basah. Sakura berbalik untuk pulang. Dirogohnya saku rok berwarna coklat yang Ia kenakan. Malangnya, ketika dikeluarkan uangnya hanya tinggal dua ribu. Takkan cukup untuk naik bis apalagi taksi.

Ia terpaksa berjalan jauh untuk pulang ke rumah. Toh di rumah juga tak ada siapa pun. Ibu dan Ayahnya pergi. Pergi menghadap Tuhan, dan suatu saat nanti Sakura akan menyusulnya.

* * *

Satu kilometer ditempuhnya.

Rasa pegal yang terasa di betis dan pergelangan kaki tetap diabaikannya. Ia terus berjalan pelan dengan pandangan kosong. Dua kertas yang dipegang dan terus saja dibawanya ketika berlari kini sudah sedikit basah dan ronyok.

Satu setengah kilometer.

Kakinya sekarang terasa sangat pegal. Badannya penat. Sakura yakin betisnya pasti membengkak jadi seperti betis pemain sepak bola.

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

Tetes demi tetes air turun dari langit. Sakura tetap berjalan. Ditengah hujan yang semakin deras, dirasakannya sedikit air agak asin -entah air hujan, air keringat atau air matanya- masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Kini Sakura baru menyadari. Satu kesalahan fatal yang dilakukannya sejak awal. Tak berpengaruh apa mobil tadi milik Sasuke atau bukan, dimana pun juga orang bila ingin naik pesawat akan turun dari mobil, dan masuk ke bandara, bukan masuk kembali ke mobil. Jadi intinya orang yang ia kejar-kejar,

.

.

.

Tak ada di dalam mobil itu.

"BODOH! Hiks," ditendangnya sebuah kerikil kecil yang ada di aspal. Bau aspal begitu menyengat memenuhi hidungnya. "Aku memang bodoh! Tak berguna! PENGECUT!" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Badannya yang gemetaran terasa begitu dingin, bibirnya sudah mulai membiru dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

Ditegakkannya kepalanya yang semula menunduk. Sebuah bangunan minimarket bersinar terang akibat lampu yang hidup, tak seperti toko lainnya yang sudah tutup hanya karena hujan lebat. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam minimarket itu.

**KRING**

Bunyi lonceng terdengar saat Sakura membuka pintu minimarket. Tempat ini sedang sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan dua orang kasir. Ia melangkah dengan sedikit terseok-seok menuju rak minuman. Mungkin segelas air mineral dapat menghilangkan rasa kering di kerongkongannya.

Dibayarnya segelas air mineral itu dengan uang yang tersisa. Setelah diberi sedotan, ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Berteduh sekalian istirahat. Sakura akhirnya memilih keputusan itu. Ia berdiri di emperan minimarket. Hal yang tak disangkanya terjadi.

"Sasuke-_senpai_?!" Sakura terpaku di tempatnya.

Yang dipanggil hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura, kemudian hendak berjalan lagi menuju minimarket.

"Tunggu, _senpai_! Ak..aku ma-"

**BRUKK**

**KREKK**

Lagi dan lagi. Sakura selalu saja tertimpa sial. Disaat ia mencoba mengejar pemuda ini, jarak semakin terbentang dan memisahkan mereka. Di saat jarak mereka tak lebih dari tiga meter, justru rasa sakit membuat Sakura pingsan.

"Ung..." Sakura melenguh pelan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempatnya berada.

Ini bukanlah kamarnya. Kamarnya tak sebesar ini, semua ini terasa asing baginya.

Diliriknya meja di sebelah ranjang empuk yang menjadi tempatnya tidur ini. Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Dua kertas yang sudah tak asing baginya, kertas itu sudah lusuh dan basah. Tinta yang digunakan juga sudah sedikit merembes akibat air, namun tetap saja tulisan itu masih bisa dibaca.

**Cklek**

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara. Di dekat pintu besar berwarna coklat yanh terbuat dari kayu jati itu, berdiri seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"_Senpai_?" suara gadis ini terdengar serak dan berat, namun masih dapat terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda itu.

Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven yang masuk ke kamar akhirnya berjalan mendekati ranjang. Didekatinya Sakura yang masih memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Sasuke menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi lebar Sakura, membuat Sakura merona malu.

Setelah beberapa detik, Ia pun beralih ke meja kecil yang terdapat dua kertas milik Sakura. Diambilnya dua buah kapsul berwarna hijau dan disodorkannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura pun menerimanya dengan canggung, lalu meminumnya dan meneguk segelas air yang ada di meja.

Keheningan sangat terasa di kamar besar itu. Sasuke yang hanya berdiri di hadapan jendela tak berniat memulai pembicaraan. Sementara Sakura, gadis ini tak berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Ck!" Sasuke tiba-tiba mendecak kesal. Ia lalu mendekati Sakura. Wajah rupawan itu tetap datar. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan tajam. "Suratmu sudah kubaca." Sasuke berbalik, mengambil _remote Air Conditioner_ dan mengatur suhu agar lebih hangat.

Sakura diam seribu bahasa, bungkam sejuta kata. Kepalanya ditundukkan, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tercipta di kedua pipinya.

Kamar bernuansa warna biru ini kembali hening. Sasuke berdiri di samping jendela dan menyandar di dinding, Ia sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya dan memasang _earphone_ di telinganya. Sementara Sakura hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

Merasa bosan hanya berdiam diri, Sasuke mengalah. Mengalahkan segala keegoisannya untuk memulai pembicaraan duluan. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang, kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"A..Apa yang _senpai _lakukan?" Sakura sedikit bergeser ketika Sasuke ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan bersandar pada sandaran yang terbuat dari kayu di belakang punggungnya.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Ini kamarku. Terserah aku." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselmya.

"_Senpai_."

"Hn."

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Sakura menarik selimut tebal yang dipakainya. Diintipnya apa yang dikenakannya saat ini. Sakura mengerutkan dahi, yang Ia pakai bukanlah seragam sekolahnya. Tapi sebuah piyama biru tua yang terlihat kebesaran untuknya.

Lama tak bersuara, Sasuke pun . "Hn."

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" kali ini dengan keberanian yang dimiliki Sakura mencoba untuk menatap mata Sasuke, walaupun si lawan bicara tak balik menatapnya.

"Kau pingsan."

Ia baru mengingat kalau tadi malam Ia hujan-hujanan sampai bertemu Sasuke di minimarket. "_Senpai_ bukannya kemarin pergi ke bandara?" Sakura mencoba bertanya kembali.

"Hn."

"Kenapa _senpai_ masih ada di sini?" Sakura memainkan tali pengikat sarung guling guna menghilangkan kegugupannya

"Hanya mengantar Itachi."

Sakura pun berhenti memainkan tali pengikat sarung guling. Ditolehkan kepalanya menghadap pemuda di sampingnya yang lebih tua satu tahun itu. "Bukannya _senpai _juga pindah?"

Ekspresi Sasuke sulit terbaca, namun setelah itu wajahnya kembali datar seperti semula. "Besok." Jawab pemuda ini singkat. Ia kembali bermain game di ponselnya.

"Besok? Kok kata orang-orang di sekolah kemarin?" sungguh Sakura benar-benar penasaran dengan Sasuke. Baru kali ini dia berbicara langsung dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Ck! Banyak tanya." Tukas Sasuke.

"Ma.. Maaf, aku jadi banyak tanya begini." Sakura menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan kepala lalu menunduk sedikit ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Pesawat yang kutumpangi kecelakaan."

Sakura terpaku mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Oh, be.. begitu." Saat itu Sakura teringat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang susah payah dibuatnya hanya untuk Sasuke. " _Senpai_, tasku ada dimana?"

"Hn." Tangan Sasuke menunjuk lemari besar. Dan benar saja, di depan pintu lemari itu terdapat tas selempang milik Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari. Sekilas dilihatnya apa yang saat ini dikenakannya di cermin yang ada di dekat lemari. 'Ini piyama Sasuke-_senpai_?'. Tak ingin berpikir yang rumit, Ia pun kembali menuju ranjang dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Aku membuatkan sesuatu untuk _senpai_." Sakura membuka tasnya. Diambilnya sesuatu yang hendak diberikan pada Sasuke.

Sesaat dahi Sakura berkerut. Ia mencoba mengambil beberapa benda asing di tasnya dengan hati-hati. "Pe.. Pecah," lirih Sakura saat melihat di tangannya adalah lilin padat yang ia buat. Dilihatnya tasnya. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak pecahan dari gelas kaca. Mungkinkah pecah saat tas itu tertimpa dirinya saat pingsan?

"Maaf, _senpai_. Ge..gelasnya pecah." Ucap Sakura. Jujur, ia sangat sedih saat ini. Keberuntungan untuknya selalu datang setengah-setengah. Selalu ada kesialan yang mengekori.

"Buang saja."

**Deg!**

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa sakit saat mendengarnya. Ia tak melaksanakan anjuran Sasuke. Ia hanya berdiam di tempatnya.

**Sret**

Sasuke merebut paksa tas Sakura tanpa mampu dicegah si pemilik. Ia berjalan menuju sudut ruangan. Dibukanya tas Sakura dan dikeluarkannya buku-buka serta alat tulis milik gadis itu. Setelah semua barang berguna dikeluarkan, Sasuke menjungkirkan tas berwarna _pink_ itu, membuat apa yang masih ada di dalam jatuh ke tong sampah. Jatuhlah pecahan kaca dan lilin itu ke dalam tong sampah.

Dimasukkannya kembali buku-buku Sakura. Lalu ia kembali berjalan menuju gadis yang masih saja terdiam itu.

"Jangan sampai kau merepotkanku gara-gara terkena pecahan kaca."

Sakura membulatkan matanya sesaat. Gadis Haruno ini kemudian kembali duduk di ranjang, tepat di sebelah Sasuke. "Padahal aku membuatnya agar _senpai _terus mengingatku." gumam Sakura seraya meremas selimut tebal yang tak dipakai kembali.

"Cih! Memangnya kau siapa sampai harus kuingat." Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang. Ia berbalik, " Pakai selimut itu." titahnya.

Sakura membatu, kali ini perkataan Sasuke sudah tak mampu membuatnya menahan air mata lebih lama. "Maaf, aku banyak merepotkan _senpai_." Sakura mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu. Dibukanya pintu yang cukup besar itu, namun dirinya tak lunjung melangkah.

"Sakura."

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya, menatap punggung tegap pemuda berambut raven itu. Tangisannya terhenti seketika.

"Kalau kau mau diingat olehku," Sasuke kemudian menoleh sedikit ke belakang lalu kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Cklek

Pintu itu tertutup, Sasuke sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kokoh itu.

.

.

.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

.

.

.

.

_Keberuntungan memang datang setengah-setengah._

_Tapi kebahagiaan selalu datang sepenuhnya dan abadi._

_Kupikir kau menyebut namaku saja sudah membuatku bahagia._

_Namun ini terasa lebih mengejutkan._

_Kau tak sekedar mengucapkan namaku, kau bahkan memintaku untuk jadi kekasihmu._

_Walau tersirat dari kata-katamu._

_Garis kehidupan telah ditentukan._

_Siapa yang tahu soal itu?_

_Hanya Tuhan yang tahu._

**EPILOG:**

Hari itu juga Sakura diantar pulang oleh Sasuke menggunakan mobil hitam metalik miliknya. Selama perjalanan keduanya hanya terdiam, masih bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tak terasa, lima belas menit habis sudah. Kini mobil mewah milik Sasuke sudah terparkir di depan rumah gadis berambut _pink_ itu. Keduanya turun, Sakura yang memang turun karena rumahnya berada di sini. Dan Sasuke? Tentu saja ia masih punya etika untuk mengantar wanita sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Jaga kesehatan." Dua kata itu terlontar dari Sasuke. Ia berbalik hendak menuju mobilnya.

"_Senpai_," Sakura mencegahnya untuk berjalan lebih jauh. "A..aku," Sakura menunduk, tapi tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Sasuke lebih kuat yang membuat pemuda itu tertarik ke arahnya.

Chuu~

Sebuah kecupan sukses mendarat di bibir tipis Sasuke. Ia sendiri hanya membelalakkan matanya kaget dengan tingkah Sakura yang ia ketahui cukup pemalu.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. "_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sasuke-_senpai_."

"Kau ingat rupanya." Sasuke mendengus geli, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama miliknya yang selalu disediakan keluarga Uchiha. "Ini nomorku, hubungi aku nanti malam." Diacak-acaknya rambut halus Sakura. "_Jaa-ne_," Sasuke berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan melambai ke arah Sasuke sebelum mobil itu benar-benar pergi dari depan rumahnya. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

Sepertinya hadiah di ulang tahunmu kali ini adalah yang paling istimewa eh, Sasuke?

**THE END**

* * *

Mind to review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
